MLP: The savior
by DyingBreed68
Summary: Chris Daniels is a young D.J/ Band member trying to make an honest living in Manhattan. All this changes when his life comes crashing down around him, he loses his home, his job, and to make matters worse, he is transported to some place where ponies talk, and do everything humans can. Will he be able to live here? Even if the land is threatened by dark forces?


Proluge

Two birds landed lightly in a tree and glanced around watching everything, after a few moments of rest the duo took off again.

"You ever had something happen to you? So amazing that not only your life, but you yourself changed?" The two birds flew out over a street in Manhattan, didging vehicles and pieces of trash that would threaten to knock out of the air. "This is my home, it's a rough place full of pricks that don't care, but I make an honest living." The two birds finally alighted at thier location in a tree at the park, both creatures curiously watched a man polishing a spot on his bright orange Lamborgini. "That's me." The man suddenly shouted and threw a rock at a pigeon that was unfourtanate enough to leave a bright white spot on the mans car as it flew by . "Na, not him…." Of course the rock missed the bird completely and left it's mark in the side of a random teens face, causing him to stumble and fall over in the grass. "Him, that's me, Chris Daniels. D.J, Bass guitar player, and all around chick magnet." As the teen stood up he stumbled and accidentaly ran into a jogging lady.

"Watch it creep!" she said as she shoved him away, causing him to once again fall into the grass.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not a chick magnet, but I'm still pretty awesome." The teen got up once again and touched the side of his head where the rock hit him, when he lowered it there was blood, with a huff he tightened his jacket then continued to walk, changing the song on his Ipod every so often. "And this is my story, so sit back, relax, and let your mind be blown."

Ch.1

The door to Chris's apartment slammed open as he burst through the door, blood streaming down the side of his face. He hurried to the kitchen sink and began to rinse off all the blood that had dried on the walk back home. After he finnally got it all off he went into his bathroom, cleaned it and began to bandage on the cut. As he was throwing the trash to the band-aid in the bin, there was a knock on the door. As he rushed to answer the door he tripped over a stack of CD's and had to catch himself on his turn-table. As soon as he opened his door there was a bible shoved in his face.

"Young man, have you heard the word of God!?" Chris looked around the bible to see who was talking. It was an old black woman, who had so many wrinkles on her face she reminded him of a toad. He smiled at the thought of her hopping around croaking "The word of God!" over and over.

"Look ma'am, I have not, nor do I want to hear the word od God." When he had finished his sentence she opened her mout to respond. "Bye." He said and shut the door to cut her off, he really hated having to deal with Jahovas witnesses. As he began to pick up his CD's there was another knock on his door. "Oh my God!" he snapped and wrenched the door open. "I'm Athiest!" he snapped and stopped short when he realized he was hollering at Ms. Cruzman, his apartment owner, and all around good Christian woman.

"All the more reason for me to give you this." She said holding out an envelope. As soon as Chris grabbed it she turned and walked away. Chris stared at the envelope in dis belief and slowly slid down his door, staring at the letter, until he was sitting on the floor. There, written on the front, in large red stamped letters, were the words Eviction Notice. Brushing his long hair back, he stared out his window for a few minutes, until a passing bird snapped him out of his stupor. Grunting as he stood up he grabeed his bag and packed a few snack bars in it, along with some water. Slipping the bag on his back, he walked out his door slipping his hat and headphones on, he needed to take a long walk to calm down


End file.
